Hamu/Main article
Hamu is a male zebra calf. He is a Pride Lander. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Mbali Fields Migration" During a migration to Mbali Fields, Muhimu begins to go into labor, and Kion is forced to make a difficult choice. While he sends Beshte, Fuli, and Ono ahead to keep leading the herds, he and Bunga stay behind to help Muhimu give birth. Under the careful watch of Swala and several others, Muhimu gives birth to a son. No sooner has the zebra foal been born when he emits a loud bray, which attracts the attention of Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. The three plunge down the ridge in the hopes of scattering the gazelles and zebras, but Kion orders them to protect Muhimu and her foal while he and Bunga take on the hyenas. Together, Bunga and Kion distract Cheezi and Chungu, but Janja manages to break through their defense to attack the zebras. However, he is kicked in the face by Hamu, and the hyenas scramble to get away, having been bested by the herds' teamwork. With the hyenas defeated, the Lion Guard leads the rest of the gazelles and zebras home, where Bunga plays happily with Hamu. "Babysitter Bunga" Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes, and Reirei's children, Dogo and Kijana, manage to isolate Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. Meanwhile, Kijana hides in the brush while Dogo tricks Hamu into stopping for a game of tag. Just in time, Ono warns Hamu of the trap, and Bunga tackles Kijana to the ground. Dogo makes a last attempt on Hamu's life, but Bunga yells at Hamu to kick Dogo, and the colt follows through on Bunga's advice, successfully fending off Dogo. With the danger abated, Muhimu begs the Lion Guard to stay and watch over the herd. Beshte suggests that she take some time for herself, but Muhimu reminds him that she has Hamu to attend to. Just then, she notices Bunga playing with Hamu and suggests that he take care of her son for the day. Bunga agrees to the task, much to Muhimu's relief. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Twiga and several other Pride Lander parents approach Bunga and ask him to watch their children. Bunga agrees, and Hamu and the children gather around him excitedly. As the young animals look on, Bunga sings "Teke Ruka Teleza", in which he teaches the children to "kick," "jump," and "slide." Presently however, the jackals once again attack, this time at Bunga and his charges, with Reirei taking on Bunga while her pups attack the young animals. In the midst of the fight, Bunga yells encouragement to Hamu and the other young animals, reminding them to "teke," "ruka," and "teleza" in order to fend off the jackals. The plan works, and the jackals are defeated. After the jackals depart, the children's parents return, and Bunga explains to them how their children had bravely fended off Reirei's pack. The parents are shocked that Bunga had taught their children how to defend themselves, and Muhimu praises him for being the best babysitter ever. Hamu and the other youngsters then gather around Bunga in a hug. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Hamu and his mother's herd are seen being circled by a flock of vultures until they are led to safety by Ono. Physical appearance Being only a foal, Hamu is small and skinny, with a slight build and thin legs. His coat is striped with black-and-white, and he has a black marking that runs down between his eyes, ending just above his muzzle. While his ear tips, hooves, nose, and tail tip are black, his mane is black-and-white and ends in several strands of black hair over his forehead. He inherited his mother's brilliant blue eyes. Personality and traits Hamu is eager and playful, with a penchant for playing games. He is also brave, as he saved his mother from Janja by kicking the hyena in the face, and shows a particular fondness for Bunga, his friend and babysitter. Trivia *Hamu's name was first revealed in ''Babysitter Bunga. Gallery Foalplays.PNG 2017-07-16-23_51_48.png 2017-07-17-00_04_39.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media References Category:Main articles